Sleepover
by CelticWings
Summary: Hi this is just a sleepover including the cast and me and my yami, this is a NON YAOI fic, like all my fics, annd...well read please!ITS CHAPTER 3!WHOOT!
1. Default Chapter

**Alright this is a random fic! BEHOLD!!!!! MUHAHAHA!!!!**

**Dun own ygh if I did I'd probably make my fanfics real….**

**(ygh cast screams in background) NOOOOO!!!! RA HELP UUUUSSSS!!!!**

"What are we doing again?"

"Didn't I already explain to you?!"

"Umm…..No."

"(sigh) We are having a sleepover."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That doesn't make any sen----"

"It's just for fun!"

"What's fun?"

"F is for friends who do stuff together U is for you and me N is for anywhere and any time at all---"

"WHERE IN THE NAME OF RA DID YOU COME FROM?!"

"Umm….my mommy…?"

"NO! Just now!"

"OH! Well…that's an interesting story!"

"CAN YOU GUYS MAKE THIS ANY MORE CONFUSING FOR THE READERS?!"

"Eh?"

"(sigh) Never mind, just help me deacorate…"

"Why--"

"MARIK! MALIK! DON'T QUESTION MY AUTHORITY!!!"

"(mumble) Ok Isis…"

Malik helped his sister blow up balloons while Marik set out the drinks while humming the "F.U.N" song.

DING DONG! (quit laughing you hentais!)

"I'LL GET IT!!"

Marik ran over and answered the door.

"Marik you baka what the hell are you doing?"

"Oh hi Bakura! Hi Ryou."

"Hello. Are we the first ones?"

"yeah, come in."

"WAIT----FOR-----UUUUSSS!!!"

Ryou and Bakura turned around and went pale.

"Oh no…"

"FUCK!"

"Hiya guys we were invited tooooo!!!"

"Tch."

Dfp (me-sa) and Cw(me-sa yami) walked up.

"HAH! Yeah right! Go away--"

"Umm actually Bakura, Isis DID invite them…"

"NAAAAAAAAANIIIII????????"

"What's going on?" Isis walked up.

"Nuffin'…" said a chorus of voices.

"Ok, well come in then!"

They all walked in.

"I LIKE MONKEYS!" Dfp chirped up.

"Is she ALWAYS like this, Cw?" asked Ryou.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Oy ve…."

"Me-sa no hablo espanol." Dfp chirped again.

"OK, you listen to ME! NO FUNNY BUISSNESS, GOT IT?!"

"Uhoh somebody's bloodpressure's high…." Dfp said.

Bakura's eye twitched.

Soon everyone arrived, (yugi,yami,joey,serenity,tea,mai,tristan,mokuba,kaiba,duke,and rebbecca) and they also soon were bored.

"…….."

"UNO! DOS! TRES! QUATRO!" Dfp exclaimed making everyone jump.

"PLEASE refrain from doing that…"

"ok."

"……."

"NOBODY,NOBODY GETS ALIVE!"

"SHUT UP!!"

"3 No hablo espanol."

Bakura's eye twitched yet again.

"Should we play a game?" suggested Isis.

"Ok" was the consent of the room, but what to play was the problem.

"Hiden'GoSeek!"

"Spin the bottle!"

"Truth or Dare!"

"Tis only a flesh wound!"

Everyone stared at Dfp.

"3 No hablo espanol."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Ok, well how bout truth or dare."

"Who's first?" asked Rebbecca.

"…..We are the knights who say….NE!"

"BE QUIET DFP!!!"

"Fine I know when I'm not loved….(sniff)….I smell bacon! !"

Everyone yet again sweatdropped.

"Umm, why not Isis, its her sleepover!" said Serenity.

"Yeah" was heard around the room.

Everyone spread out their sleeping bags and sat down.

"….Dfp, is there a reason your sleeping bag looks like a cactus?"asked Ryou.

"Ummm……" She sat with her tongue out, thinking hard about the question….FOR FIVE MINUTES….

"…..no not really."

"Well THAT didn't take long…."Malik sarcasticly said.

"Ok…..Bakura, truth or dare?

**OH NO! WHAT WILL HAPPEN? DUN DUN DUN……review pleases!**


	2. Short need suggestionssss!

**Hi----aaaaaaa! I am back! BEHOLD!!! thank you for your reviews, I happy now! **

**(My friend Cathy appears)**

"**LETS BUY CAKE!!!"**

"**ONLY IF I CAN NAME MINE PPPPIIIGGGG!!" I yell back.**

"**Celtic wings does not own ygh…or the magical oompaloompas!"Cathy says!**

"**Oh poo…."**

(before we continue, I have realized the importance of pajamas. BEHOLD THEIR MIGHTY POWER!)

Yugi is wearing pajama pants that say "Duel Monsters" on them and a shirt that shows the dark magician, Yami's wearing the same thing, Joey is wearing pajamas with the Flame Swordsman on them, Serenity is wearing a night gown that shows a pattern of moons and stars, Tristan is wearing pajamas that have monkeys on them(joke from Noa's virtual game), Tea is wearing a night gown with hearts and the keyblade(from kingdom hearts), Mai is wearing pajamas that say "I Am The Queen" on them, Mokuba had footie pajamas that had the toon blue eyes, Kaiba had normal pajamas with the normal blue eyes, Duke is wearing die patterned pajamas, Rebbecca is wearing a night gown with kuribohs on them, Ryou is wearing normal blue pajamas, Bakura is wearing the same thing, Malik is wearing black pajamas, Marik is wearing the same thing, Isis is wearing pajamas that has the milleneum items on it, Dfp is wearing pajamas patterned with fortune cookies, Cw is wearing the same thing.

"Umm….I choose….Dare."

"Ok then….dance in circles singing, "I am a pretty pencil sharpener" five times." Isis smirked.

"WHAT?! WHY IN THE NAME OF HORUS SHOULD I FUCKING DO THAT?!"

"Because if you don't, I'll hit you with a frying pan." Dfp said simply.

Bakura grumbled.

"Fine, fine…I am a pretty pencil sharpener lalala I am a pretty pencil sharpener lalala I am a pretty pencil sharpener lalala I am a pretty pencil sharpener lalala I am a pretty pencil sharpener DAMMIT!" Bakura sat down looking pissed.

Everyone laughed at him.

"SHUT UP IT'S MY TURN! Umm…Marik, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you cower under Isis's command?"

Marik turned slightly pink.

"(mutter) erm I guess…."

"HA! Weakling weakling weakling--"

Isis shot Bakura a look.

"erm (cough)…."

Suddenly Dfp yelled,

"I LIKE BACON!"

Everyone stared at her for a while.

" No hablo espanol."

**I'm sry it was short, pleeze help me think up some ideas! Cheers!**


	3. Svenden

**Yo okies I AM UPDATING! Isn't it AMAZIN'! yea thanx to all me reviewers, and okies Bridge you can come on! JUST GET THAT LIST OF IDEAS READY! CUZ I AINT GOT NONE!**

**Disclaimer: Cw does not own ygh. I am dissing the calimer.**

**Amy: And I shall burn you…..ALL OF YOU!**

**Go away amy.**

**Amy: not by the hair of my chiny chinchin.**

"So, uh…pharoh, truth or dare?" Marik asked.

"Wat?" Yami asked through a mouthful of gummy bears.

"WHERE'D YOU GET THOSE!"

"uhh….internet?"

"Just answer the question…"

"CARTOUCHE! MUHAHA!" Dfp yelled making them jump 5 ft in the air.

"WHAT THE FUCKING AMMIT WAS THAT FOR!" Yelled Bakura

"(gasped) YOU CURSED IN AMMIT'S NAME! YOU MEAN PERSON!" Dfp kicked bakura on the shin.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Bakura jumped up and down holding his shin.

DING DONG

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" yelled the yamis, throwing themselves on the floor at the noise of the doorbell.

"uuuh, guys? It was just the door bell."

"A what? Sounds……SUSPICIOUS!" yami took on a sherlock holmes look.

"Hi guys! DUKE!" SaliorNeo(aka Sn) launchedherself at Duke.

"Can't……breathe……"

"What the fuck? I don't like her!Tell her to bug some other people who are less fortunate than us!" Bakura growled at Sn

"Says you, mutton-head." Dfp whacked Bakura with a frying pan.

"Sooo, what are we playin'?" Sn asked, not noticing Duke turning purple.

"The odd mortal game, truth or dare, and it's the pharoh's turn." Marik replied, still eyeing yami as though he was hiding gummy bears in his hair.

"Who, me? REALLY RANDY?"

"Who the fuck is randy?"

"YAY! Um, dare!"

"Ok, sing 1985, while having a Swedish accent."

"OTAY! Um,

Voohoohoo

Voohoohoo

Debbie just hit ze vall, she never had it all

One Prozac a day, husband's a CPA

Her dreams vent out ze door

Vhen she turned tventy-four

Only been vith vone man

Vhat 'appened to her plan

She vas gonna be an actress

She vas gonna be a star

She vas gonna shake her ass

On ze hood of Vhite Snake's car

Her yellow SUV is now ze enemy

Looks at her average life

And nothing has been alright

Since Bruce Springsteen, Madonna

Vay before Nirvana

Vere vas U2 and Blondie

And moosic still on MTV

Her two kids in high school

Zey tell her that she's uncool

Cause she's still preoccupied

Vith 19, 19, 1985

Voohoohoo

(1985)

Voohoohoo

She's seen all ze classics, she knows every line

'Breakfast Club', 'Pretty in Pink'

Even 'St. Elmo's Fire'

She rocked out to Vham!

Not a big Limp Bizkit fan

Thought she'd get a hand

On a member of Duran Duran

Vhere's ze mini-skirt made of snake skin

And who's the other guy that's singing in Van Halen

Vhen did reality become TV

Vhatever happened to sitcoms, game shows

On the radio vas

Springsteen, Madonna

Vay before Nirvana

Zere was U2 and Blondie

And moosic still on MTV

Her two kids in high school

Zey tell her that she's uncool

Cause she's still preoccupied

Vith 19, 19, 1985

Voohoohoo

She hates time, make it stop

Vhen did Motley Crue become classic rock

And vhen did Ozzy become an actor

Please make zis stop, stop

Stop, and bring back

Springsteen, Madonna

Vay before Nirvana

Zere was U2 and Blondie

And moosic still on MTV

Her two kids in high school

Zey tell her that she's uncool

Cause she's still preoccupied

Vith 1985

Springsteen, Madonna

Vaaaay before Nirvana

Zere was U2 and Blondie

And moosic still on MTV

Her two kids in high school

Zey tell her that she's uncool

Cause she's still preoccupied

Vith 19, 19, 1985"

Soon everybody vas—I mean, was laughing REALLY hard. (Just like you! YES YOU! WITH THE SHIRT!)

"Vat? Vas that not guud enough vor you? I shall call my friend Valter, zen. VALTER!"

**Ok guys, kaiba's next, don't worry (his is taken w/ the ZAP idea, thanx to my reviewer Silverwitch07!) But PLEEEEAAAASE gimme some ideas! You can probably tell I don't have any anymore!**

**Come oooon, press iiiit………..**


End file.
